epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Glitchy Red vs. Lost Silver
In honor of the latest creepypasta rap royale uploaded by those in the ERBParodies crew (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fUaZ_rjLxk), I've made the fourth installment as shown in my list of hints for future installments in this series. And yes, I've heard the Poképastas referenced before, even Snow on Mt. Silver and its movie adaptation (now I want the same to be done for Strangled Red). Sadly, their Pokémon do not assist them in the rap, nor are there any other Poképastas joining in the fight, only Red and Gold/Silver (I mean the last rap was already one, I'm not going for two in a row). Note: Glitchy Red was originally going to rap against Glitchy M00n because first part of name, but I couldn't devise proper lyrics for the contenders. This is an exception now. Anyway, onto the fight! Cast *Glitchy Red - Anthony Padilla *Glitchy Red's location - Glitchy City *Lost Silver - VideoGameRapBattles/Cameron Greely *Lost Silver's location - Snowy Mt. Silver *Cameos - Ivy (Lavender Town Syndrome OC owned by Greeny-Star), Unowns, Teary Blue, Tarnished Gold *Animation - Dorkly *Instrumental Beat - Pokémon - The Battle Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Glitchy Red You've made it to Mt. Silver. It looks to me you feel cold. Look, we all who the winner is, so this debate's getting old. I'm glad you aren't my partner anymore since you just cry Blue Tears. You try to DENY your pain, but it'll just strengthen your fears! Do you feel my Leer? Ha! It proves your Pain Split to be ineffective. I had all my accomplishments erased! Seeing that doesn't take a detective! It's already in your name. Again, why bother finding out the answer? Your file's starting to go corrupt. Better spew your verbal cancer. Lost Silver I'm Lost Silver, and I'd like to battle this arrogant prick. I won't have your Fire Red rage. You try to handle me? What the frick? IMDEAD and rich! I've got a full Pokédex and badge amount! Hell, I'm already hooked up. PLEASE Abandon your Lonliness now! You'd better Pika the pace, and get the hell out of my face! You'll be Tarnished Gold, and left without a single trace. Boy, does it seem dark. I suggest you TURN BACK NOW, or Face what I've wanted to do to you! Unowns, use HIDDEN Power! Glitchy Red Am I a fucking joke to you? You're an emo paraplegic! Play that Perish Song on your Pokéflute, and you'll stiffen, unlike your little dick. Seems like you should LEAVE. Better HURRY up and go! You think anyone will be worried that you're Missing?No. Your rapping to me sounds like constant moans of constipation. Call me Maro-whack? Guess like Pikachu, I'll use FRUSTRATION! This Destiny Bond is broken! Stay trapped and just diminish! If you try to fight me twice again, then take this! TRIPLE FINISH! Lost Silver You think you're leaving me DYING? Do you think I've started crying? Better drop your Bulbasaur weed since you're not even trying! I've already used my Celebi, and your perish count is 1. I'll celebrate your loss in this battle once the deed is done! You don't belong in rap! STAYAWAY with your Axe, Candle, and Rope! BTW, you got my body temperature mixed up with my verses, you 8-bit joke. It's Crushed Crystal clear I'm the winner here. Care to try again? Never! No Pokémon Centers can save you now, so say goodbye forever... Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap *ladder sfx* Duels of Creepypasta! Who's the winner!? Glitchy Red Lost Silver Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 22 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *Reverse Jeff vs. Clockwork *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Pseudo Smash Bros. *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *YouTube horrors *Ain't a board game *Science! Category:Blog posts